Lock And Key
by Samsafanfic
Summary: At the age of twelve, Ikuto was left out on the streets to die. Almost a year later, Amu finds him half-dead and takes him home with her. Will he be the one to break her painful mask of emotionless and uncaring? "You're so simple that it’s complex."


**Okay~ So here's another story as I procrastinate updating my other ones.**

**Summary: At the age of twelve, Ikuto was left out on the streets to die. Almost a year later, Amu finds him half-dead and takes him home with her. Will he be the one to break her painful mask of emotionless and uncaring? ~"You're so simple that it's complex."~**

L-O-C-K-A—Samsafanfic—N-D-K-E-Y

A lonely boy sat huddled in the corner of a dark and damp alley, muffled sobs wracking his tiny body as he tried in vain to wipe away the trails of tears and raindrops running lines down his face into the puddle that coagulated beneath his shivering body.

Tragically beautiful sapphire eyes were framed by rain-slicked blue tresses as he repeated but one word over and over as if it would help him ground his sanity, turning his thoughts away from the death he so desperately wished for.

"Utau, Utau, Utau," the sickly child chanted, his soft voice cracking from the constant tears. It truly was a heart-breaking sight, a child of twelve years, abandoned and wishing for death. The trembling boy pulled his knees closer to his chest in a futile attempt to warm his frozen flesh; this only forced out choking coughs, his chest constricting painfully.

Then something tore inside of him.

The pain was almost too overwhelming and it took everything he had to bite back a cry of pain. A bitter metallic-tasting liquid filled his mouth as he coughed into his hands; peering down at his hands hazily, he didn't fail to register the blood blossoming through his fingers.

It was no use; no matter how hard he tried, he could no longer keep the tears at bay. It had been so long since he had been abandoned… since his sister smiled up at him and hugged him adoringly. The little boy could still remember the tendrils of warmth his sister's hand gave of when she held his own. But now she was all alone with _him_… probably scared and bleeding.

The precious memory of his sisters smile faded and warped into a tear stained face filled with agony.

"U…Utau," Everything around him seemed to be getting dimmer and hazier now; maybe now his weak lungs would let him die. It was about time, after all. Then maybe, just maybe, the angels would him see his mother again…

Just then, at the mouth of the alley, a frenzied blur of pink and a angry, hysteric voice rushed by. He distinctly heard a small clatter accompany the rush of bright color.

_What was that_…? Curiosity, anxiousness, and eagerness coupled together at the realization that he might've found help. He quickly scrambled to his feet, ready to pursue the pink rush

As he pulled himself unsteadily to his feet, a sickening crack tore through the air as lightning drowned the earth with a sheet of eerie white. The boy let slip a cry of fear, collapsing on the ground, huddling back into the corner and began to sob. He covered his ears and buried his face into his knees in an attempt to drown out the frightening noises. The terrifying crack of the thunder sounded suspiciously like the familiar crack of a whip, making the tears flow even faster. Once the crashing dulled down to the constant but soothing white noise of the rain, only then did the child release himself from the protective cocoon he curled up in.

Pulling himself together, slightly glaring at his weakness, he pulled himself up once again, edging his way to the mouth of the dark pit.

A soft glint near his foot caught his attention just as he was about to round the corner out of the alley. Quickly wiping the blood lingering on his hands, he knelt down and gently scooped up the shining object.

_A necklace…? _He reasoned that it must have been a girl who had passed… just based on the sexist assumption that a man wouldn't wear a necklace as flawless, shining, and beautiful as this.

_I should return this before I lose her. _The boy resolutely thought to himself. A voice in the back of his head told him that he should sell it—make some money and get food for himself… after all, on the streets, one should always gain that type of attitude.

But… maybe the person would do something for him in return for his help…?

Heart now swelling with hope, he quickly rounded the corner and began searching for any sign of pink. A familiar yet obscure blur of pink was up ahead of him; he was positive that it was indeed a girl.

Unfortunately, she seemed to be in a slight hurry.

"Wait!" he cried weakly, breaking into a run after her. The boy's malnourished body ached from the sheer effort it took and his lungs burned painfully inside him.

The thought of the blood was not forgotten, but he urged on.

XxXxXxLockNdKeyxXxXxX

Bright and shining waist lengthed rosy hair was thrown over the young girls shoulder carelessly as she stared at the walk sign on the side of the street blankly. Her direful, impassive dulled golden orbs seemed to compliment her pensive personality perfectly. No one could tell what she was thinking, if she was, in fact, thinking of anything at all. She averted her gaze from the walk sign and walked forward with careless speed, and as if on cue, the light turned green immediately after she started her movement.

Paying no heed to the fact that she was absolutely soaked, she continued on at the same quick-pace that she always used. Her living area—which couldn't really be called a home, seeing as she moved so often that no place was really considered anything in the girls eyes, except for mere landscape—was only a few blocks away now. As she approached the next crossing of roads, she reached her hand into her coat absently to finger the necklace. She could only stand still, appearing bored, as she watched her finger pass right through the up-until-now unnoticed hole in her pocket; instantaneously, the little color that had been their seemed to drain from the girl's face.

What was she to do? For all she knew, her necklace could be in a sewer somewhere… even on someone else's _neck_. Worry boiled over on the inside as she coldly gazed at the ground, her slight hope of the necklace being there immediately draining.

The endless scenarios that could've befallen the necklace made her turn and quickly walk into a street full of speeding vehicles, each of which barley missed her.

Just moments ago, the boring thought of being home and watching her newborn sister sleep in the crib had occurred; now, that was the furthest thing from her mind. She vaguely felt something collide with her but it never registered.

She didn't know how much time passed, as the panic inside her increased, though her face remained the same as she searched for her treasure. Soon, though, she found herself lying upon the ground. Slightly confused, though not showing it, she stood… then stared at a boy, reasonably older than herself, huddled at her feet.

Hinamori Amu put on an emotionless mask and peered down at the boy. Hazy, cerulean-colored eyes stared worriedly up at her, silently pleading for help. Help from a girl, a good two years younger than him.

This boy looked… pitiful. His skin was paper-white, hands dappled with blood, soaked to the bone, shivering, and face was flushed with fever.

Amu kneeled down to the elder boy's level. "Hi," She said, voice cold and harsh. The boy seemed to wince and recoil.

Amu grabbed the plaid black school bag, which had been carelessly tossed aside upon collision, and pulled out a red umbrella. She then kneeled closer to him, and opened the umbrella, protecting him from the constant spray of the drizzle. Shuffling through her bag, she pulled out a towel and gently rubbed the slightly shocked, older boy down.

"What's your name?" Her tone wasn't as harsh as before—but it definitely could be considered gentle either.

The boy was silent for a moment, save for his slight wheezing as he tried to regain his breath. "_…_Iku…to…" he managed to wheeze between breaths.

His difficulty breathing didn't go unnoticed. "Were you chasing me?"

His breathing seemed to become shallower; he failed to answer. Instead he answered by opening up his fist, revealing a shining necklace of a sparkling, colorful lock.

_Her _necklace.

"Is it yours?" His voice was low, almost a whisper, his breathing still shallow.

The pinkette's eyes widened and unnoticeable few millimeters, her heart leaping to her throat at the sight of her necklace cradled in the boy's—Ikuto's—blue-tinted fingers.

Amu stared at the boy, seemingly uncaringly. Pale. Bloody. Freezing, malnourished, pained. Overall, half-dead.

A slight gratitude filled her iced-over heart. Her expression warmed ever so slightly. She leaned over his half-closed, tired blue eyes and stared into them. Then, pulled him into a comforting warm embrace.

The first he'd had in years.

_Thank you._

XxXxXxLockNdKeyxXxXxX

Okay... so anyone likey? I know the characters are very OCC but there are several reasons for this as will later be explained in the plot--and do not worry, everyone's favorite, amazing sarcastic arrogant feline friend, Iku-chan, will be back to normal soon enough! ...You just got to get deeper into the plot to meet that amazing guy!

Now... you know where the shiny review button is, so I'll leave you to it! ;) Hope you enjoyed!

~Samsafanfic-chan


End file.
